J'ai le droit au bonheur
by withoutmywings
Summary: Mini-fic sur... Tanya! j'aime ce personnage malgré l'image qu'on a d'elle, elle n'a fait que tenter sa chance auprès d'un bel homme. Dans cette fic, je vous propose de la voir telle que je la vois, avec des sentiments, des blessures, et un avenir, car elle aussi a le droit au bonheur, peut-être même a l'amour qui sais? L'action se déroule un an après la fin de révélation.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1 : Décision subite_**

**Disclaimer :** Twilight ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers et ces personnages pour y mettre en scène mes histoires.  
**Pairing :** Tanya/Oc  
**Note :** Je sais que Tanya a une très mauvaise image dans les fictions ou elle apparait, et je voulais apporter ma pierre blanche a l'édifice tout noir. J'aime ce personnage, comme dis ici elle n'a fait que tenter sa chance auprès d'Edward, avouer qu'on aurais toute fait pareil! ;) Je l'avais commencer comme un OS mais j'ai decidé finalement d'en faire une mini fic, qui sera composé de quelques chapitres assez courts, si ce format vous déplait n'hésitez pas a me le dire, je ne dis pas que je le changerais mais ça me permettra de réfléchir a autre chose!

* * *

Je suis celle qui n'a jamais été comprise, l'intruse, celle qui a osé poser son regard sur ce garçon, cet homme et qui comble de l'horreur, ai eu l'audace de lui montré qu'il lui plaisait. A ma place qu'auriez-vous fait ? Je parie que chacune d'entre vous aurais fait la même chose, voir bien pire, parce que soyons honnêtes, Edward est un homme sublime. Cultivé, intelligent, doux, musicien, il a absolument tout pour plaire aux femmes. Malgré ce que mon passé de séductrice auprès des homme pourrait laisser penser, je ne suis pas une de ces femmes qui sautent au cou du premier homme qu'elles croisent.

Je le connaissais depuis longtemps, il me plaisait, et je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Je n'avais rien a perdre et tout a gagner. Je ne lui aurais jamais avoué, mais je souhaitais juste pouvoir un instant sentir que je comptais pour quelqu'un, même si ce n'était qu'illusion. Certes il n'est pas mon âme sœur, mais quand bien même j'avais comme tout autre personne le droit de tenter ma chance. Il a refusé et a décliner les avances que je lui ai fait, bien, je m'en suis remise, je ne lui ai pas couru après pendant des années. Je sais maintenant qu'il attendait son âme sœur, même s'il a toujours refusé de se l'avouer, se fustigeant et pensant au plus profond de lui-même qu'il ne méritait pas le bonheur.

J'aime Bella, contre toute attente c'est la femme parfaite pour lui, douce, gentille, très intelligente, autant voir plus que lui à sa manière. Elle a toujours sue ce qu'elle voulait. Elle c'est battue contre tout et tous pour leur histoire, y laissant presque sa vie plusieurs fois au passage. Et leur fille est un ange, si belle, le portrait de sa mère, avec juste ce qu'il faut de son père pour la rendre parfaite. J'ai tout d'abord crue qu'elle était une enfant immortelle, cette espèce même qui avais mené ma mère à sa perte et nous avais laissé mes sœurs et moi seules, sans figure maternelle pour nous aider et nous conseiller. De fait, je me suis méfier d'elle a notre première rencontre, mais à l'instant ou elle a posé sa main sur ma joue, me montrant tout ce qu'elle avais vécue, sa naissance, sa mère, Bella, tout a changer. Désormais je l'aime comme j'aimerais une nièce, elle est une enfant gentille, douce, il est vraiment difficile de ne pas l'aimer.

La seule raison, irrationnelle, pour laquelle je pourrais en vouloir à leur famille, est que tous, ont trouvé l'âme sœur, et sont heureux en ménage. Esmée avec Carlisle, douceur et tranquillité, l'image même de parents aimants et parfaits. Ils ne jugent jamais, et sont toujours près a donner une deuxième chance aux gens, l'un comme l'autre chercheront toujours à trouver une solution pacifique a un conflit. Alice avec Jasper, un couple que l'on pourrait penser totalement improbable, mais la sagesse et la neutralité de Jasper compense parfaitement la folie et l'excitation d'Alice. Ils sont les amoureux discrets, ceux qui en un regard se disent plus de choses qu'en utilisant milles mots.

Rosalie et Emmet, pourrais t'on imaginer couple mieux assortis ? Physiquement, ils sont l'image des amants passionnés, ceux qui ne peuvent jamais garder leurs mains pour eux dès qu'ils sont ensemble dans la même pièce, comme pour Alice et jasper, l'un complète l'autre. Emmet est en quelque sorte un enfant dans l'âme, en tout cas c'est l'impression qu'il donne, mais je sais, qu'il donnerais tout pour Rosalie, il sais être un homme mur pour elle. Elle a été tellement abimée par les épreuves qu'elle a du subir, Emmet est son roc, il la soutient, la maintient, tous nous nous doutons que sans lui, comme Edward elle aurait tenté de mettre fin à ces jours avec les Volturis tôt ou tard.

Carmen et Eléazar sont plus une image d'oncle et tante que de parents, déjà parce que mes sœurs et moi avons dépassé la vingtaine avant notre transformation alors qu'eux n'en sont qu'a la quarantaine, mais aussi parce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu aucun désir de maternité, bien que Carmen, comme Esmée, à l'image parfaite de la mère, et Eléazar tout comme Carlisle celle d'un père. Ils ont parlé récemment de partir dans le monde tenté de convertir des vampires au végétarisme, surtout les nouveaux nés, je sais que secrètement, ils espèrent pouvoir ainsi combler leur besoin d'enfants qu'ils ont découverts avec Rénesmée.

Kate et Garett viennent tout juste de se marier, ils ce sont rencontrés il y a un an maintenant, et sont heureux en ménage, ils ont trouvé l'un en l'autre celui ou celle qu'ils cherchaient depuis si longtemps. Je suis vraiment sincèrement heureuse pour ma sœur, elle est enfin comblée, bien que la perte d'Irina pèse encore dans nos cœurs, nous savons que nous mettrons des siècles à nous remettre. Ils ne font pour l'instant aucun projet de vivre seuls ou même de s'éloigner, je sais même s'ils n'en parlent jamais, qu'ils ont peur de me laisser seuls. Pendant cette année Garett est devenu comme un frère pour moi, il me protège, est toujours la quand j'ai envie de m'effondrer et accepte totalement la relation fusionnelle que j'ai avec ma sœur. Pourquoi n'aurais je pas le droit a la même chance ?

Désormais qu'Irina est morte, paix à son âme, et que Kate est mariée avec Garett, je me retrouve seule, au milieu de ces deux couples amoureux et heureux. Ils sont adorables ensemble, mais bien qu'ils ne m'excluent jamais volontairement, je me sens toujours de trop. Aujourd'hui ma décision est prise, je vais partir a la recherche de mon âme sœur, dussait-je la chercher au bout du monde je le ferais, après tout, j'ai toute l'éternité. Je le mérite moi aussi, ce bonheur que tout le monde autour de moi semble avoir trouvé sans difficultés.

* * *

Et voila, j'espère que ça vous a plus, je vous donne rendez vous très bientôt ici même pour le prochain chapitre!

_Withmywings_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2 : Le départ_**

**Disclaimer :** Twilight ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers et ces personnages pour y mettre en scène mes histoires.  
**Pairing :** Tanya/OC

**Note :** Et voici le deuxième chapitre, il est arrivé assez rapidement, ayant eu subitement l'inspiration, je me suis dis que je n'allais pas vous faire attendre inutilement, j'espère que vous allez l'appréciez, encore une fois n'hesitez pas a mettre des review, cela me permet de voir si vous aimez, et ça me fais vraiment chaud au coeur. :)

* * *

C'est le grand jour, je suis décidé, mes affaires sont prêtes elles n'attendent que moi, pas que je compte voyager avec grand-chose. J'ai juste pris un sac a main avec un portable qui passera dans chaque pays, un passeport et tous les papiers nécessaire au cas où, bien que je compte traverser les frontières sans passer par les douanes. De l'argent, de chaque pays, minimum 10 000 de chaque pour être sure de ne pas être a court, ma famille m'en enverra si besoin, et une photo de nous tous, pas seulement ma famille, mais toutes les personnes présentes le jour de ce qu'on a appelé la "bataille finale.

Après avoir gagnés sans avoir eu à se battre, nous avons décidé de prendre une photo tous ensemble, et chaque vampire est repartis avec son exemplaire. Pour ne jamais oublier ce jour, et ce souvenir qu'en cas de besoin, nous pouvons compter les uns sur les autres sans hésitation. Pour les vêtements je n'en ai pas besoin, j'en achèterais a chaque escale, pour me fondre dans la masse, comme ça si jamais je dois m'installer quelque part pendant un temps, je n'aurais pas de problèmes. Je recherche mon âme sœur après tout, et l'expérience m'a apprise qu'il peut-être n' importe où, et sous de nombreuses formes, est ce que ce sera un vampire, un demi-vampire, un humain ?

Je ne sais vraiment pas, mais grâce à Edouard et sa famille, je suis ouverte a tout, du moment que j'aime cette personne, je l'accepterais comme elle est. C'est sur ces pensées que je descend les escaliers vers le salon, je regarde les deux couples présents dans le salon, Carmen et Eléazar, elle la tête sur ces genoux pendant qu'il lis un livre a haute voix dans le canapé, lui caressant doucement les cheveux dans le même temps. Kate elle est carrément assise sur Garrett, lui-même assis sur un fauteuil, il la tient au plus proche de lui qu'il peut, ils ont tous deux les yeux fermés pendant qu'ils écoutent la voix grave et douce d'Eléazar. Les voir comme ça, si heureux, si amoureux, ne fais que me conforter dans mon idée, je dois m'en aller.

Pas seulement pour rechercher mon âme sœur, mais aussi pour les laisser vivre leur vie, comme ça Carmen et Eléazar pourront enfin chercher les vampires nouveaux nés qu'ils voulaient aider à se contrôler, et peut-être intégrer a notre famille. Et Kate et Garret pourront enfin avoir leur lune de miel, je sais qu'ils en rêvent depuis longtemps, ils vont certainement aller en grèce. A cause ou plutôt grâce à notre physique, mes sœurs et moi avons souvent été comparé à des statues grecques, et je sais que Kate a toujours voulu les voir en vrai, découvrir ce superbe pays.

Rompant le fil de mes pensées, je me racle la gorge, demandant leur attention. Tous, me regardent, un sourire sur le visage, qui s'évanouis légèrement a la vue de mon regard triste de les quitter, et a ma mine décidée. Alors que tous semblent se demander ce que je m'apprête a dire, Kate elle sait, rien qu'en regardant dans mes yeux, je sais qu'elle a compris, et soudain, elle se met à sourire, un sourire éblouissant, bien qu'elle semble aussi sur le point de pleurer. De joie ou de tristesse ? Les deux certainement, je sais que je vais lui manquer autant qu'elle me manquera, elle est mon double, ma sœur.

En voyant sa mine, et la mienne, les autres ont vite fait de faire le lien, et me regardent comme elle, avec une mine triste mais un sourire joyeux. Kate, la première, se jette sur moi et me saute dans les bras, me murmurant a l'oreille :  
« je crois en toi, je sais que tu va le trouver" suivis par Garrett qui lui me dis « Si a n'importe quel moment tu a besoin de notre aide, n'hésite pas nous serons toujours la pour toi » et de Carmen et Eléazar qui eux me souhaitent bonne chance avec un regard ému, comme s'ils voyaient leur petite dernière quitter le nid.

Je pris mes affaires, traversait le salon et partis vers la porte, je l'ouvris, et juste avant de partir je me retournais une dernière fois, leur souris, et leur dis simplement « je reviendrais, avec lui. »

Pour eux ces mots signifiant plus que n'importe quels autres, ils voulaient dire que je les aimais, qu'ils restaient ma famille, et que je comptais bien venir avec mon âme-sœur une fois que je l'aurais trouvé. Sitôt le seuil franchis, me parvient un texto, de Alice, ce qui ne me surpris pas, comme les autres Cullen, nous étions proches, et je savais qu'elle verrait ma décision, elle gardait toujours un œil sur notre famille, de loin.

J'ouvris le message, et émue réalisais que je n'étais pas seule dans cette aventure, tout le monde me soutenais et était derrière moi, même a des milliers de kilomètres de distance. Le message, visiblement adressé par tous les Cullen ne comportais que quelques mots « BON COURAGE de la part de toute la famille, nous pensons a toi » je souris et m'apprêtais a leur envoyer un merci quand je reçue un autre message d'Alice, qui me donna d'un coup de l'espoir :

« Tanya, je dois te dire, je l'ai vue, ton âme sœur. Je n'ai pas vue son visage malheureusement, mais je sais que tu va le trouver, j'en suis certaine, cette vision m'est apparue dès que tu a pris la décision de partir, mais je voulais d'abord être sure que tu ne change pas d'avis. »

Une image était mise en pièce jointe du sms, curieuse, je l'ouvris, c'était un des superbes dessins d'Alice, visiblement il représentait une de ces visions. J'étais la, allongée les yeux fermés, sur le torse d'un homme, visiblement assez grand, qui me tenais par la taille, l'on voyais juste son menton qui reposait sur mes cheveux, et j'avais sur les lèvres un sourire que je ne m'avais jamais vue auparavant, j'étais visiblement plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais été. 

* * *

Et voici la fin de ce châpitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il aura plus autant que le premier, et je vous dis a très bientôt dans le prochain chapitre. Encore merci a la revieweuse du chapitre précédent que je n'ai pas pu remercié personnellement, j'espère vraiment que tu verra ce chapitre et je te remercie vraiment pour tes encouragements, gros bisous

_Withoutmywings_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3 : Une voix enchanteresse_**

**Disclaimer :** Twilight ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers et ces personnages pour y mettre en scène mes histoires.  
**Pairing :** Tanya/OC  
**Note :** Milles pardons pour avoir mis aussi longtemps a publier! J'avoue que je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire alors quand j'ai été prise d'une soudaine inspiration j'ai foncer sur mon clavier pour un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent. Promis le chapitre quatre ne devrais pas trop tarder je vais tacher de l'écrire assez vite surtout que j'ai bien récupérer le fil conducteur! Merci a toutes celles et ceux qui m'on mis en favoris, qui ont mis des review ou qui me follow, ça me fais toujours autant plaisir! :)

* * *

Le sms que j'avais reçue d'Alice, et surtout la photo ou l'on voyait le dessin d'une de ces visions m'avait pour ainsi dire laissée sans voix. J'étais partie me percher sur un arbre assez touffu à quelques centaines de kilomètres de chez moi, afin de me cacher pour contempler tout mon soul cette photo. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle puisse me dire quand je rencontrerais cette personne, mon âme sœur…. Je savais au moins que je serais heureuse un jour, et que je ne l'aurais certainement pas rencontré avant un moment si j'étais restée ainsi sans rien faire. Je savais très bien en mon fort intérieur que bientôt, cette photo serait ma force et ma motivation, mon objectif final, mais en attendant, je me retrouvais pétrifié par l'angoisse.

Tous ces changements si subits, cette révélation, cette preuve, tout ça faisait juste beaucoup d'un seul coup. J'avais juste besoin d'un instant pour me recentrer, et pour rêver, la toute seule au milieu de rien, de mon âme sœur. Comment serait-il ? Quel âge aurait-il ? Comment serait-il ? Humain, vampire, un peu des deux ? Grâce a Rénesmée et Bella, je n'avais désormais plus aucune crainte quand à la personne dont je tomberais amoureuse, ou plutôt son espèce. Peut importe qui ce sera, son apparence physique, son espèce, qu'il soit nomade, qu'il est une famille, qu'il soit végétarien ou carnivore, je sais que je l'aimerais.

Je serrais mon portable contre mon cœur, je regrettais vraiment qu'on ne puisse voir mon âme sœur, son visage sur le dessin, mais je me sentais déjà contente d'avoir une preuve réelle que j'allais le trouver. Après quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, je ne saurais dire, la notion du temps est toute différente quand vous êtes un vampire, je me décidais à descendre de mon arbre. Je décidais de tout d'abord me diriger vers l'Angleterre, tant qu'à faire autant commencer par un pays qui parlait ma langue natale, bien que je les connaisse toutes ou pratiquement.

Je traversais les rues, inlassablement, flairant, guettant, espionnant, mais je ne trouvais personne qui allumait mon cœur. Bien que tomber amoureux chez les vampires ne reviennent pas a la même chose que ce que les loups avaient qui s'appelait l'imprégnation, a ce que m'a raconter Bella, le coup de foudre était tout aussi immédiat, des deux côtés. Le vampire le ressentait bien plus que l'humain, mais il était bel et bien présent. J'avais hâte de le connaître, j'étais plus qu'impatiente, je ne tenais pas en place, j'avais parcourue toutes les villes d'Angleterre et rien, rien du tout…

Je restais en contact permanent avec Alice, elle m'avait promis de me contacter dans la seconde si elle avait la moindre vision me concernant. Comme en ce moment tout était calme de leur côté, elle pouvait se permettre de ce focaliser sur moi, j'avais vraiment de la chance d'avoir toute cette grande famille a mes côtés, me supportant, même si c'était a distance. Après l'Angleterre je passais à l'Egypte, ou je saluais les vampires que j'avais rencontrés chez les Cullen au passage, Amun et sa femme Kebi, ainsi que Benjamin et Tia, qui avaient prévus de ce marié très prochainement. Je leur promis de revenir dans les parages a ce moment la avec toute ma famille, et mon âme sœur, si je le trouvais d'ici la.

Je fis en fait le tour de tous les pays ou je connaissais des vampires, l'Irlande, avec Maggie, Liam et l'impressionnante Siobhan. Je fis aussi un détour du côté des amazones, mais toujours rien, je ne désespérais pas, mais le temps commençait à me paraître long, voici bien trois mois que je cherchais sans relâche. Je décidais alors de faire une pause, en passant par la France, je n'y étais jamais allée, malgré le nombre de pays que j'avais visité. Je ne la connaissais pas du tout, bien que je maitrise parfaitement bien la langue, et que j'y faisais beaucoup d'achats en lignes, sur de grandes marques comme Chanel, Dior, Lancôme… Je vouais tout comme Kate une véritable fascination a la France et j'adulais tout ce qui venais de la bas.

J'avais a une époque beaucoup échanger sur la France avec Alice et Edward, et tout ce qu'ils m'en avaient dis m'avait vraiment fasciné, j'avais vraiment hâte d'y être. Je pris une journée entière pour appeler ma famille, et donner des nouvelles de moi aux clans que j'avais vue, je m'étais liée d'amitié avec Maggie et Tya, ainsi qu'avec benjamin, qui était devenu un peu comme un cousin éloigné. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient pour l'instant toujours carnivore, nous nous entendions tous à merveille, ils me l'avaient promis, ils avaient prévus de ce mettre au régime végétarien d'ici peu. Après avoir rencontré Bella et Rénesmée, il leur semblait vraiment criminel de continuer a ce nourrir de sang humain, sachant que Bella, l'avait été.

En arrivant en France, je décidais de m'installer pour un temps a Paris, ville lumière, nous étions en ce moment en plein mois de Novembre, et avec toutes les chutes de neige, le ciel tout comme le sol était blanc immaculé, je n'avais donc aucun problème avec le soleil. Je sortais tout le temps, le jour dans les boutiques, les musées, les bars, les cinémas, j'allais même suivre quelques cours à l'université. Je profitais de ces choses que je n'avais jamais pu savourer, d'autant plus qu'étant en Alaska, je ne pouvais pas sortir souvent sans que le fait que je ne sois pas frigorifiée paraisse suspect. Beaucoup d'hommes ce retournaient sur mon passage, parfois même des femmes, et bien que je sois flattée de toute cette attention a laquelle je n'étais que trop habituée, je n'y prêtais pas attention. Voila bien longtemps que je n'étais plus une succube, je ne couchais plus avec des hommes juste comme ça pour ensuite leur sucer le sang.

J'étais végétarienne, et disciplinée, de surcroit, je tenais à rester seule pour mon âme sœur, je ne m'autorisais aucune rencontres amoureuses ou sexuelles. Le soir, je sortais dans les night club, les bars de nuit, je participais parfois a des galas et des œuvres de charité, en toute discrétion. J'étais habituée à tenter de ne pas me faire remarquer, c'était mon quotidien. Un soir où je me trouvais en train de flâner dans les rues de paris, qui comme sa réputation le dit, ne dors jamais vraiment, j'entendis une voix enchanteresse chanter une superbe chanson que je ne connaissais pas. Il chantait en espagnol, et en anglais à la fois, je ne connaissais pas cette chanson, mais j'en comprenais les paroles, elles étaient magnifiques. Cette voix m'envoutait, elle m'attirait, inévitablement vers la personne qui la chantait, avec mon ouïe, j'entendais de très loin.

Je savais donc que la voix se trouvait a environ deux pâtés de maisons d'ici, malheureusement il y avait encore des passants a cette heure tardive de la nuit. Je ne pouvais donc pas courir a vitesse vampirique, ni même a vitesse humaine, sans paraître suspecte, je me mis donc en route en marche rapide en priant pour que cet homme ne parte pas sans que j'ai pu le voir. Malheureusement je sentais que l'on arrivait a la fin de la chanson, je l'entendis ranger sa guitare et partir, alors que j'étais encore a un pâté de maison de la. Si j'avais pu pleurer je l'aurais fait, je ne savais même pas si cet homme était mon âme sœur, je n'aurais même pas su dire de quelle espèce il était.

Fort heureusement j'avais pu mémoriser sa voix, et son odeur, je me rendis quand même sur place, pour voir ou il chantait. J'eu le bonheur de tomber sur un square avec un énorme kiosque au milieu, ou se trouvait une estrade, avec un micro, apparemment donc n'importe qui pouvait chanter, j'avais donc bon espoir de le revoir. En arrivant au niveau du micro, je vis que par terre, il avait laissé un de ces gants, il avait du les enlever quand il chantait. Je le pris et le sentis, oui c'était lui, c'était son parfum, il sentait une odeur particulière, une odeur de cannelle, de chocolat chaud et d'épices. Il me rappelait des souvenirs humains, ceux de ma mère me faisant son chocolat spécial hiver, avec moi blottie devant la cheminée dans les bras de mon père. J'en étais persuadée, c'était lui, le propriétaire de ce gant était mon âme sœur, maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'a le retrouver.

* * *

Hey oui j'aime vous laisser avec du suspens! Alors la chanson dont je parle dans ce chapitre est celle qui comme par hasard c'est affiché devant moi quand je cherchais une musique à écouter pour écrire : Tu amor - RBD ça date de 2007 je crois qu'a cette époque ça a fait un tabac et je l'ai trouvée vraiment jolis en la réecoutant, j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi, même si maintenant elle fais un peu vieillote! Je pense qu'en instrumental uniquement elle pourrais être géniale! Sur ce je vous laisse ici et je vous dis a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!

_Withoutmywings_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4 : Chanter pour lui_**

**Disclaimer :** Twilight ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers et ces personnages pour y mettre en scène mes histoires.  
**Pairing :** Tanya/OC  
**Note :** Eh oui déjà la suite! En fait au moment ou ce chapitre sera publié il sera déjà prêt depuis certainement une bonne semaine, vu que j'ai commencer a l'écrire directement a la suite du précédent et ai continuer le lendemain. Cependant je préférais me laisser du temps pour le publier histoire de faire quelques vérifications ainsi que prendre le temps d'écrire le prochain! ;)

* * *

Après être resté presque une heure dans le square à m'imprégner de son odeur et de sa présence qui subsistait, je décidais enfin de repartir vers mon appartement. J'avais en effet décidé au bout de deux semaines ici à voguer d'hôtel en hôtel, de prendre un appartement a moi, je l'avais acheté comptant, après tout nous avions les moyens. C'était également plus simple car cela permettait à ma sœur et à son nouveau mari d'avoir un endroit ou aller sur paris quand ils le voudront, ainsi que pour Carment et Eléazar.

C'était un appartement assez simple au vu des moyens financiers illimités que j'avais, il était composer d'un salon, avec vue sur les Champs Elysées, d'une chambre coquette avec un lit, bien qu'il ne soit la que pour l'apparat, un gigantesque dressing pour contenir tous mes vêtements et un bureau avec mon ordinateur portable dessus, d'une salle de bain, et d'une cuisine fonctionnelle. Avant d'y aller, je décidais de faire un détour par un magasin de musique, pour y acheter une guitare acoustique. Je savais en jouer depuis de nombreuses années, il y avait une profusion d'instrument a Denali là ou j'avais laissé ma famille mais je n'avais rien souhaité prendre avec moi.

Ceci fait, je me dirigeais chez moi, une fois arriver, je me jetais sur le lit, en faisant attention de mesure suffisamment ma force pour ne pas l'écrabouiller directement, et me pelotonnais comme un chat, mettant le gant contre mon nez, pour sentir son odeur encore et encore. Après quelques minutes de plus a savourer cet odeur si douce, qui me rappelait ma mère, autant qu'elle m'appelait vers mon âme sœur, je me décidais a donner des nouvelles a ma famille et aux Cullen.

Je me demandais si je faisais bien car au final je ne l'avais pas encore clairement rencontré, mais je voulais vraiment les tenir informer, et c'était déjà certainement quelque chose ! J'avais entendue ça voix, il chantait vraiment merveilleusement bien, et j'avais sentie son odeur, si douce et épicée. Je ne savais absolument pas quand je le reverrais, mais je savais que je le reverrais, très bientôt ça je ne pouvais que l'espérer. Désirant laisser un peu de suspens, j'envoyais un simple message a Kate, disant « appelle-moi », je savais que ça allais la rendre folle, et qu'elle allait ce jeter sur mon portable pour m'appeler et m'invectiver de tout lui raconter.

Une demi-seconde plus tard je reçue un sms d'Alice qui me dis « j'ai tout vue, ouah c'est tellement romantique…. C'est un peu comme dans Cendrillon sauf que lui ce qu'il a laissé c'est son gant, ne t'en fais pas, je SAIS que tu le reverras bientôt ! ». A peine j'eu finis de le lire a ma vitesse vampirique, que je vis « appel entrant – Kate », je décrochais aussitôt, pour entendre Kate me hurler littéralement dans les oreilles.

« - TANYA DENALI TU VA ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE TOUT ME RACONTER IMMEDIATEMENT OU JE TE TRAQUERAIS ET TE RETROUVERAIS POUR QUE TU ME LE DISE EN FACE SOUS LA TORTURE ! » je rigolais, c'était tout Kate, le pire c'est que je savais qu'elle disait la vérité, croyez moi, elle en est capable.

\- Calme toi soeurette, j'allais y venir, je voulais simplement aiguiller ta curiosité, dis moi tu n'as reçue aucun appel d'Alice ?

\- Non sinon je saurais déjà tout au lieu de bouillir d'impatience, elle a promis et jurer sur un sac Gucci que jamais elle ne parlerait de ces visions a quiconque mis a part toi quand cela vous concerne toi et ton âme sœur. Je souris, ai-je déjà dis que j'adorais cette fille ?

\- Il faudra que je pense a lui envoyer des fleurs pour la remercier de cette délicate attention, bon je suppose que tu a hâte d'en savoir plus ?

\- Oui et j'aimerais bien que tu me dises exactement ce qui c'est passée et ou tu en est, tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Oui si l'on peut dire, Kate il est en France, j'y suis en ce moment, je ne l'ai pas vu, je ne suis donc pas sure a 100% mais j'ai entendue ça voix, il chantait, et j'ai sentie son odeur, il a laissé son gant je suppose sans faire exprès la ou il chantait, j'en suis sure, il est mon âme sœur.

\- … J'entendais un reniflement a l'autre bout du fil, mais a part ça, le silence

\- Kate ?

\- Oui, oui je suis la c'est juste que… si je pouvais pleurer crois moi que je le ferais, je serais une vraie fontaine, Tanya mon dieu je suis si heureuse pour toi…

\- Merci Kate, je le suis aussi…

\- Bon je te laisse je pense que tu a besoin de temps pour bien tout accepter et comprendre, surtout tiens moi au courant de la moindre nouveauté, moi je file tout raconter a Carmen et Eléazar !

\- Bye soeurette. Dis-je avec un sourire

Une fois qu'elle eu raccroché, je compris pourquoi elle m'avait dis que j'avais besoin de temps, effectivement je commençais à me poser des milliers de questions. Et si je ne lui plaisais pas ? Et s'il avait déjà quelqu'un ? Etait il humain ou vampire ? Je ne savais vraiment pas le gant n'étant pas vraiment un indice en soi. Il pouvait aussi bien avoir été utilisé par un humain qui avait froid que par un vampire qui cache sa véritable nature. Je passais la nuit a cogiter, rêvant de notre futur rencontre, espérant qu'elle se produise bientôt. Comme chaque soir, je regardais la météo pour le lendemain, et la, déception immense, le présentateur annonça un soleil radieux, pour demain et seulement demain il ferait très beau temps.

Je devrais donc passer une journée cloitré dans mon appartement, après y avoir réfléchis quelques minutes, je décidais donc de mettre ces quelques heures à contribution. Je savais grâce aux légendes populaires inspirés par mes sœurs et moi que nous chantions toutes très bien, vu que nous avions inspirés le mythe des sirènes, je décidais donc de moi aussi, chanter après demain au square. Je ne savais absolument pas s'il s'y trouverait ou non, mais je voulais essayer a mon tour de le charmer, et peut-être aurais je la chance de le voir.

Je réfléchis, tout en tapant sur mon pc à vitesse vampirique un mail à Kate pour lui dire mon idée et lui demander conseil, a une chanson que j'aimerais chanter pour lui. Cette chanson allait être ma première approche, et je voulais qu'elle me corresponde, qu'elle corresponde a ce que je suis, ma personnalité… Au bout d'un moment je décidais de faire une pause, et me mis a regarder de vieilles comédies musicales françaises et américaines, je me gardais Grease pour la fin, c'était secrètement une de mes préférées, Kate se moquait sans arrêt de moi pour ça. Et la, a la fin du film, a la toute dernière chanson du film, j'eu la révélation… You're the one that i want… mais oui c'était cette chanson qu'il me fallait !

Comme la chanson était chanter par un couple et a un rythme qui ne me convenais pas du tout, je décidais de la refaire a ma façon, je pris ma guitare, que j'avais acheté en rentrant du parc, et commençait a la jouer en acoustique, beaucoup plus lente et douce, et je posais ma voix dessus, une fois, deux fois, six fois, vingt fois, une fois arrivée aux alentours de cinquante je décidais que j'avais trouver le bon arrangement. J'étais soulagée, satisfaite de moi, j'avais un plan, tout ça m'avais pris presque une journée donc nous étions l'après midi, plus que quelques heures et je pourrais me rendre au parc à nouveau. Il neigeait encore plus que la veille, et le ciel commençait a nouveau a ce recouvrir, c'était magnifique, toute cette neige qui tourbillonnait, je voyais chaque flocon, et j'avais envie de danser dessous. Au lieu de ça je sortis dehors et me mis à chanter une chanson de Norah Jones que j'adorais

"**Like a flower**  
_Telle une fleur_  
**Waiting to bloom**  
_Attendant d'éclore_  
**Like a lightbulb**  
_Telle une ampoule_  
**In a dark room**  
_Dans une pièce obscure_  
**I'm just sitting here waiting for you**  
_Je suis assise ici attendant_  
**To come on home and turn me on**  
_Que tu reviennes et me ravives_

**Like the desert waiting for the rain**  
_Tel le désert attendant la pluie_  
**Like a school kid waiting for the spring**  
_Tel un écolier attendant le printemps_  
**I'm just sitting here waiting for you**  
_Je suis assise ici attendant_  
**To come on home and turn me on**  
_Que tu reviennes et me ravives_

**My poor heart**  
_Mon pauvre coeur_  
**It's been so dark**  
_Est si sombre_  
**Since you've been gone**  
_Depuis que tu es parti_  
**After all your the one who turns me off**  
_Après tout tu es celui qui m'a atteinte_  
**You're the only one who can turn me back on**  
_Tu es le seul qui pourrait me raviver_

**My Hi-fi is waiting for a new tune**  
_Ma chaîne Hi-fi attend un nouvel air_  
**My glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes**  
_Mon verre attend des glaçons frais_  
**I'm just sitting here waiting for you**  
_Je suis assise ici attendant_  
**To come on home and turn me on**  
_Que tu reviennes et me ravives_  
**Turn me on**  
_Me ravives"_

Depuis ces débuts, j'adorais cette chanson, et j'avais eu envie de la chanter a la ville, aux passants dans la rue, a mon âme sœur, quelque part, je l'espère pas si loin que ça. Le jour commença à décliner une fois que j'eu finis ma chanson, et je rentrais pour me préparer, me rendant le plus naturelle possible, il était temps d'y aller, et de peut-être, enfin le rencontrer.

* * *

Décidément je me découvre du sadisme dans cette fic, je coupe toujours aux meilleurs moment! Mais bon comme ce sont des chapitres très court je préfère je trouve que ça donne plus de rythme et je vous le promet je vais tout faire pour accélérer le rythme des publications! Vous l'avez vue, j'ai encore introduit une chanson dans ce chapitre, c'est une chanson que j'aime beaucoup, d'une artiste que j'adore vraiment, celle si s'appelle "turn me on", "sunrise" de norah jones, l'une de ces plus connues est ma sonnerie de portable! Pour la chanson de Grease, "you're the one that i want" ne vous en faite pas je sais déjà quelle version je vais utiliser. La je ne peut que remercier ma meilleure amie qui m'a envoyer le lien de cette chanson (dans la version que je vous indiquerais dans le prochain chapitre) quand je lui ai lancé un appel au secours! Je l'ai trouver parfaite pour Tanya, surtout chanter dans cette version et par cette femme! Sur ce je vous laisse ici et je vous dis a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!

_Withoutmywings_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Se lancer**_

**Disclaimer :** Twilight ne m'appartiens pas je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers et ces personnages pour y mettre en scène mes histoires.**  
Pairing :** Tanya/OC**  
Note :** Je tiens a m'excuser pour cette très longue absence, j'ai tout simplement été en panne totale d'inspiration. Ne voulant pas vous servir quelque chose de vraiment mauvais, j'ai préférer attendre, et merci seigneur, c'est revenu! J'espère ne pas avoir perdu tous mes lecteurs, je vous remercie beaucoup de votre patience, merci a ceux qui m'ont ajouter a leurs favoris ou qui me follows et merci pour les reviews! Et merci à toi M Madi Annia d'avoir tester ma fic, je suis fière de t'avoir fait changer d'avis sur Tanya!  
**Réponses aux gests :** Gabyy : Merci de ta review, elle m'a vraiment beaucoup touchée j'espère que la suite te plaira! :D

* * *

J'étais nerveuse, plus que ça, anxieuse, tandis que je marchais à vitesse humaine dans les rues de paris. J'allais, enfin, retrouver mon âme sœur, c'est tout ce à quoi j'arrivais à penser. J'essayais de me faire à l'idée qu'il était possible qu'il ne soit pas la, après tout il était possible qu'il ne s'y soit trouver qu'a cet instant et pas un autre. Il faisait nuit noire, mais pourtant les rues étaient loin d'être vide, Paris était une ville qui vivais aussi bien la nuit que le jour.

C'était un avantage pour moi, cela me permettais de pouvoir circuler ou je le voulais la nuit, de toute façon, je savais me défendre. Tout en avançant vers le square, je fredonnais la chanson que j'allais lui chanter dans ma tête, je pense vraiment avoir trouvé l'arrangement parfait. Il ne me restait plus qu'a espérer que ça lui plaise, et que ça le séduise, parce qu'après tout c'était aussi le but, le séduire. Lui montrer qui j'étais, sans pour autant tout lui dévoiler si c'est un humain, mais je tiens à montrer ma vraie personnalité.

Si j'avais été humaine, je pense que mon cœur battant et mes mains moites ainsi que mes joues rouges aurait pu montrer a quel point j'étais déjà éprise de cet homme. Mais toutes ces choses m'étant refusés depuis plusieurs siècles, je devais me contenter de ce sourire qui me mangeait le visage. J'étais sure qu'on devais me voir arriver de loin, rien que grâce a ce sourire, j'avais décidé de m'habiller simplement mais de façon à me mettre en valeur.

Je portais des bottines en cuir marron clair, avec une jupe elle aussi en cuir marron, un pull tout doux blanc, un trench marron, et un assortiment gant-écharpe-bonnet blanc. J'arrivais devant le parc, et pour l'instant je ne reconnaissais pas l'odeur, j'entendais quelques battements de cœur, me signifiant que des humains était ici, mais sinon, rien de plus. Je pris une grande inspiration bien qu'inutile, et rentrais, décidant de d'abord profiter un peu du parc avant de chanter, peut-être dans l'espoir de le voir arriver.

Cet endroit était tout simplement magnifique, magique, ce square, que je n'avais vu que de jour était si c'était possible encore plus beau de nuit. Les fleurs n'avaient pas toutes fermées leur collerette, et il n'y avais que quatre personnes, deux couples d'amoureux, à en juger leur proximité, les étoiles luisent dans le ciel, c'était soir de pleine lune. J'eus la belle surprise de voir que la nuit, le kiosque était lumineux, entouré de guirlandes lumineuses, diffusant une douce lumière tout autour.

C'était romantique a souhait, si j'avais du décider de comment je voulais rencontrer mon âme sœur, j'aurais certainement eu un de ces scénarios en tête. Ne me restait plus qu'a espérer que ce soir était le bon soir, je scrutais le parc, histoire de retarder un peu le moment de me lancer, attendre pour voir si mon inconnu allait arriver. Je vis un couple, visiblement très amoureux, tout deux assis sur le même banc, tourner l'un vers l'autre à ce regarder dans le blanc des yeux, et se chuchoter des mots d'amour que je pouvais entendre sans problème.

L'autre couple lui, était en train de pleurer, intriguer je leur prêtait plus d'attention, j'étais malgré ce qu'on pouvais penser, très sensible aux sentiments des autres, et je ne supportais pas de voir quelqu'un souffrir. Mais en regardant plus attentivement, cacher derrière un arbre a proximité, je vis leur sourires, alors ils étaient heureux... Mais qu'est ce qui pouvais les rendre si heureux... ? C'est la que je vis que les mains du couple étaient sur le ventre de la femme, et l'homme, visiblement son maris au vue de son alliance, avait un regard d'adoration.

Elle est donc enceinte... Je sentis de la douleur dans mon cœur, mon état de vampire avait beau avoir beaucoup d'avantages, il avait malheureusement aussi beaucoup d'inconvénients. Comme celui de ne pas pouvoir enfanter, jamais, et de devoir se résoudre a vivre sans enfants, je m'y étais faite depuis longtemps, mais cela reste une chose difficile que de voir ça. Je ressentis le besoin d'exprimer ma douleur, ma peine, ce manque, car même si je trouvais l'homme de ma vie, jamais je ne pourrais avoir ça. Je marchais donc a allure humaine jusqu'au kiosque, sans même sortir ma guitare, décidant de la chanter à cappella et sans même regarder autour de moi, commençait a chanter.

****Cover my eyes****  
_Couvres mes yeux_  
****Cover my ears****  
_Couvres mes oreilles_  
****Tell me these words are a lie****  
_Dis-moi que ces mots sont un mensonge_  
****It cant be true****  
_Ca ne peut être vrai_  
****That I'm losing you****  
_Que je te perdes_  
****The sun cannot fall from the sky****  
_Le soleil ne peut pas tomber du ciel_

****{chorus}****  
_{refrain}_  
****Can you hear heaven cry****  
_Peut-tu entendre le ciel pleurer ?_  
****Tears of an angel****  
_Les larmes d'un ange_  
****Tears of an aaaaaaa...****  
_Les larmes d'un aaaannn..._  
****Tears of an angel****  
_Les larmes d'un ange_  
****Tears of an angel****  
_Les larmes d'un ange_

****Stop every clock****  
_Arrêtes chaque horloge_  
****Stars are in shock****  
_Les étoiles sont en choc_  
****The river will flow to the sea****  
_La rivière coulera à la mer_  
****I won't let you fly****  
_Je ne te laisserait pas t'envoler_  
****I won't say goodbye****  
_Je ne te dirait pas au revoir_  
****I won't let you slip away from me****  
_Je ne te laisserait pas m'esquiver_

****{chorus}****  
_{refrain}_

****So hold on****  
_Ainsi tiens bon_  
****Be strong****  
_Sois fort_  
****Everyday on we'll go****  
_Chaque jour sur nous irons_  
****I'm here, don't you fear****  
_Je suis là, n'ai pas peur_

****Little one don't let go****  
_Petit ne lâche pas_  
****(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)****  
_(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_  
****Don't let go****  
_Ne lâche pas_  
****(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)****  
_(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_  
****Don't let go****  
_Ne lâche pas_  
****(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)****  
_(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_

****Cover my eyes****  
_Couvres mes yeux_  
****Cover my ears****  
_Couvres mes oreilles_  
****Tell me these words are a lie****  
_Dis-moi que ces mots sont un mensonge_

Les paroles représentent bien ce que je ressens, j'aimerais simplement que tout ça soit un mensonge, qu'on m'apprenne que par un moyen ou un autre, je peut avoir un enfant, n'importe lequel. Je vis sans depuis plusieurs siècles, mais maintenant que je suis sur le point de rencontrer celui qui est sans conteste mon âme sœur, j'aimerais qu'il y ai un moyen pour moi d'enfanter de cet homme... Après tout n'est ce pas la suite logique d'un couple ?

Ce rencontrer, s'apprécier, s'aimer, devenir intimes, vivre ensemble, se marier, et enfin faire des enfants ? Bien sur tout ça peut se faire dans n'importe quel ordre, certains ont des enfants sans même s'apprécier un minimum, ou sans être marier. Mais moi je veut tout, je veut faire les choses dans cet ordre, comme ont les faisaient à l'époque ou j'ai grandis et vécus, avant que ma vie ne s'arrête.

Je levais les yeux vers les étoiles, et poussais un soupir, j'espère vraiment que mon mystérieux inconnu va ce présenter ce soir. J'inspirais un bon coup, histoire de prendre du courage pour chanter, quand soudain je sentis SON odeur. Oh alors il étais là, à en juger par la force de son odeur, il n'étais pas encore dans le parc en lui même mais un peu plus loin, une ou deux rues, donc hors de ma vue.

Je décidais donc de sortir ma guitare, et de m'installer au micro, prenant de l'avance, je ne voulais surtout pas le voir avant d'avoir commencer. Je craignais trop de perdre tous mes moyens et de me retrouver bouche bée devant lui, comme une idiote. Une fois prête, je scrutais le parc sans trop y croire, ne voulant pas me donner de faux espoirs, quand j'aperçus une ombre derrière un arbre.

J'ai pas mal de dons vampiriques, mais pas celui de voir a travers les choses, j'utilisais donc mon odorat, qui me dis sans aucun doute que c'est lui. Nerveuse, je regardais donc dans sa direction et fis un sourire timide, espérant qu'il le verrais et saurais que cette chanson lui est adressé, et je commençais a chanter.

****I've got chills****_  
J'ai des frissons  
_****They're multiplying****_  
Ils se multiplient  
_****And I'm losing control****_  
Et je perds le contrôle  
_****'Cause the power****_  
Parce que l'énergie  
_****You're supplying,****_  
Que tu fournis  
_****Is electrifying****_  
Est électrifiante_

****You better shape up,****  
_Tu ferais mieux de te bouger_  
****Cause you need a man****  
_Parce que tu as besoin d'une femme_  
****And my heart is set on you****  
_Et mon cœur est ancré sur toi_  
****You better shape up,****  
_Tu ferais mieux de te bouger_  
****You better understand****  
_Tu ferais mieux de comprendre_  
****To my heart I must be true****  
_Pour mon cœur, je dois être vrai_

****You're the one that I want,****  
_Tu es celle que je veux_  
****The one that I want,****  
_Celui que je veux_  
****The one that I need****  
_Celui dont j'ai besoin_

****If you're filled****  
_Si tu ressens_  
****Some affection,****  
_Un peu d'affection,_  
****That's too hard to convey****  
_Trop difficile à communiquer_  
****Meditate,****  
_Réfléchis_  
****By direction****  
_Dans un sens_  
****Baby feel your way****  
_Bébé ressens-le à ta façon_

****You better shape up,****  
_Tu ferais mieux de te bouger_  
****Cause you need a man****  
_Parce que tu as besoin d'une femme_  
****And my heart is set on you****  
_Et mon cœur est ancré sur toi_  
****You better shape up,****  
_Tu ferais mieux de te bouger_  
****You better understand****  
_Tu ferais mieux de comprendre_  
****To my heart I must be true****  
_Pour mon cœur, je dois être vrai_

****You're the one that I want,****  
_Tu es celui que je veux_  
****The one that I want,****  
_Celui que je veux_  
****And my heart is set on you****  
_Et mon cœur est ancré sur toi_  
****The one that I need****  
_Celui dont j'ai besoin_

J'avais choisis la version de Julia Stone pour cette chanson, bien plus basse, douce et lente que l'originale. J'avais peu à peu fermer les yeux, ayant peur de ce que je pourrais voir si je les ouvrais, je n'osais pas, surtout que je sentais que son odeur c'était considérablement rapproché au fil de la chanson. J'avais simplement lâché le micro, et je restais ainsi, les yeux fermés, angoissée, sans réussir a franchir le cap.

En fait si je ne me trompais pas, il devais se trouver juste devant moi, je stressais a un point inimaginable, et si il ne ressentais pas la même chose, et si... Soudain J'entendis une voix, un ténor sublime, chaleureux et tendre, murmurer, sans que je n'ai aucun mal a l'entendre « c'était magnifique... ». Cette voix, me déclencha des frissons dans tout le corps, j'en tremblais presque, d'appréhension, de peur aussi un peu. Quand soudain, je sentis sa présence a côté de moi, rassurante, il pris mes mains, toujours ballante le long de mon corps et me dit « regarde moi... ». Sa voix est si douce, si engageante, je sais que je n'ai rien a craindre, je sais que je dois le faire. Alors j'ouvre les yeux, et le vois, enfin, l'homme que j'aime déjà sans même le connaître, mon âme sœur.

* * *

Une fin bien sadique pour ce chapitre, sans même aucune description de l'âme soeur de notre chère Tanya, mais je voulais finir comme ça, afin d'avoir plus l'opportunité de développer tout ça d'ici le prochain chapitre! Voilà voilà, j'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plus, je vais bien évidemment faire le plus vite possible pour le prochain chapitre, histoire de rattraper un peu mon retard! Les chansons utilisés dans ce chapitre sont Tears Of An Angel de RyanDan et You're the one that I want de Julia Stone. Je vous dis donc à la prochaine fois, je vous remercie encore de votre fidélité et de votre patience :)

_Withoutmywings_


End file.
